Frank Welker
Frank Welker (1946 - ) Please note that all roles listed on this page are voices. Film Deaths *''Raiders Of The Lost Ark (1981)'' [Monkey]: - Dies of poisoning after eating contaminated dates an assassin left for Harrison Ford. *''Cujo (1983)'' [Cujo]: - Shot to death by Dee Wallace on top of being stabbed with a broken baseball bat. *''Gremlins (1984)'' [Stripe]: - Melts after being exposed to sunlight when Gizmo (Howie Mandel) pulls down window blinds. *''Cat's Eye (1985)'' [General/Troll]: - "Troll" is shredded by a fan after David ArquetteGeneral turns a record player he's hanging onto to super speed. "General" survives the movie. *''The Great Mouse Detective (1986; animated)'' [Toby/Felicia]: - "Felicia" is presumably mauled to death by royal guard dogs after being chased by Toby over a fence. "Toby" survives the movie. *''The Golden Child (1986)'' [The Thing]: - Explodes after being stabbed with a mystic dagger by Eddie Murphy. *''House II: The Second Story (1987)'' [Slim Razor/Bippy]: - "Slim's" head explodes after being shot multiple times by Ayre Gross. "Bippy" survives the movie. *''Monkey Shines (1988)'' [Ella]: - Bitten to death by Jason Beghe. *''The Prince And The Pauper (1990; animated; short)'' [The King/Archbishop]: - "The King" dies of an unspecified illness with Mickey (Wayne Allwine) by his side. "Archbishop" survives the movie. *''Gremlins 2: The New Batch (1990)'' [Mohawk]: - Burned to death by Gizmo (Howie Mandel). *''Graveyard Shift (1990)'' Mutant Bat: - Ground up in a cotton picker machine after getting its tail caught in the gears when David Andrews turns it on by firing a soda can with a slingshot at the start button. *''Hudson Hawk (1991)'' [Bunny The Dog]: Knocked out a window into a moat when Bruce Willis shoots him in the mouth with a tennis ball launcher. *''Dollman Vs The Demonic Toys (1993)'' [Baby Oopsie Daisy]: - Shot to death by Tim Thomerson. *''Man's Best Friend (1993)'' [Max/Boo/Ed]: Boo and Ed are eaten by Max on two separate occasions, Max dies after being shot by Lance Henriksen. *''Mortal Kombat (1995)'' [Reptile/Shao Kahn]: - Reptile is trampled to death by Robin Shou, Shao Kahn survives the movie. *''Species (1995)'' [Alien Sil]: - Head explodes after being shot in the head by Michael Madsen. *''Independence Day (1996)'' [Aliens]]: - Most of them die after Jeff Goldblum infects their ships with viruses causes them to malfunction and are blown up by Earth's defenses. *''Mars Attacks! (1996)'' [Martians]: - Most of the martians die when their heads explode after hearing Slim Whitman's yodeling. *''Anaconda (1997)'' [Anaconda]: - Stabbed in the head with an axe by Ice Cube on top of being set on fire. *''Godzilla (1998)'' [Baby Godzilla]: - Blown up by soldiers after they drop bombs in Madison Square Garden. *''Deep Blue Sea (1998)'' Parrot: - Eaten by one of the sharks as it attempts to fly to his owner (LL Cool J). *''Scooby Doo (2002)'' [Creatures]: - Most of the creatures explode after being exposed to sunlight. *''Eight Legged Freaks (2002)'' [Consuela]: Killed in an explosion after David Arquette sets off a charge. *''Transformers Revenge Of The Fallen (2009)'' [Soundwave/Devastator/Grindor/Ravage/Reedman]: "Grindor" has his head ripped in half by Optimus Prime (Peter Cullen). "Devastator" is shot to pieces with a railgun by the U.S. Army. "Ravage" has his spine ripped out by Bumblebee. "Soundwave" and "Reedman" survive the movie. * Alice In Wonderland (2010)' Footman/various voices: Playing several voices, the "Frog Footman" is decapitated (off screen) after Helena Bonham Carter puts him to death for eating her tarts; we last see him being dragged by her guards. *Transformer Dark Of The Moon (2011)'' [Soundwave/Shockwave/Barricade]: "Barricade" is blown up by the U.S. Army's boomsticks. "Shockwave" is killed when his eye is ripped out by Optimus Prime (Peter Cullen). "Soundwave" is decapitated by a laser cannon blast from Bumblebee. *Frankenweenie (2012; animated)' Sparky: Playing the voice of a dog, he's run over by a car; he returns from the dead by Victor (voiced by Charlie Tahan). He dies again after a flaming windmill collapses on him and he is brought back to life once again when the townsfolk attach their car batteries to his body. *Batman: The Dark Knight Returns Part II (2013)'' [Mayor Stevenson/Frank/Lt. O'Halloran]: Frank is poisoned to death by the Joker's (Michael Emerson) Joker Venom, Mayor Stevenson and Lt. O'Halloran survive the movie. TV Deaths *''Jonny's Golden Quest (1993)'' [Snipe]: - Killed by some reanimated replicants under the control of Hadji (Rob Paulsen). *''Mighty Max: Armageddon Outta Here (1994)'' [Lava Lord/Warmonger] Lava Lord falls to his death after Skullmaster (Tim Curry) causes an earthquake. Warmonger is vaporized by an energy blast from Skullmaster's staff. *''Futurama: Xmas Story (1999) ''[Parrot]: Blown up with a rocket by the Robot Santa Claus (John Goodman). His corpse is later turned into Christmas dinner by Bender (John DiMaggio). *''Futurama:'' ''Anthology of Interest (2000) ''[Nibbler]: In the anthology "Dial 'L' for Leela", he dies when Leela (Katey Sagal) imaples him with sword, being the last to die alongside Cubert (Kath Soucie) and Scruffy (David Herman). *''Futurama; Jurassic Bark (2002) [''Seymour]: ''Dies of old age waiting for Fry's (Billy West) return. *Transformers Prime: Deadlock (2013) [''Megatron]: - Stabbed in the chest by Bumblebee (Will Friedle) with his sword. (He was later resurrected by Unicron (John Noble) in "Predicons Rising".) Category:Actors Category:Not Listed on Original Cinemorgue Category:Voice Actors Category:American actors and actresses Category:1946 Births Category:Death scenes by poison Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by stabbing Category:Death scenes by melting Category:Death scenes by shredding Category:Death scenes by animal attack Category:Death scenes by explosion Category:Death scenes by biting Category:Death scenes by illness Category:Death scenes by burning Category:Death scenes by grounding Category:Death scenes by defenestration Category:Death scenes by drowning Category:Death scenes by trampling Category:Death scenes by axe Category:Death scenes by sunlight Category:Death scenes by decapitation Category:Death scenes by spine removal Category:Death scenes by eye removal Category:Death scenes by falling Category:Death scenes by vaporization Category:Death scenes by impalement Category:Death scenes by old age